zylosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz'bar
Kaz'bar is a centralised aristocracy, located on the desert isle of Kaz'bar in South-Eastern Zylos. Geography Kaz'bar is the largest island of Zylos, separated from the main continent by a canal known as the Saahir's Strait. While only the island itself shares the name with the country, Kaz'barians laid claim on several smaller isles surrounding it, namely in the North and South-West. Kaz'bar's western shore borders with the Akh'nat Sea, while the northern coast closes off the Kargakk Sea from the Merydian Ocean, which surrounds the island from East and South. The centre of the isle is dominated by the massive Rah'ma Desert that covers nearly half of the entire landmass. In North-West, Rah'ma stops short of the Seilah Range, a chain of mountains spanning from the north-eastern shore in the direction of the western reaches. The mountains partially separate the desert from a dry but habitable Plain of Al-ur, where the major part of Kaz'barian population resides. Several rivers originate in Seilah, a number of them joining at the foot of the mountains to form the great lake of Prars. This body of water is connected to Saahir's Strait via sailable, inland canal used widely for trade by the merchants heading to and from the city of Khalen'sha. In the south-western Rah'ma, an underground water source fuels the famous Miraje oasis. This unusually large sanctuary of life in the middle of the desert feeds the rivers of the Il Qadab peninsula. In the heat and humidity of this strip of land, a thick Sahb Dalah rainforest grew, covering nearly the entirety of Il Qadab and partially separating the city of Dalahan from the rest of Kaz'bar. The south-eastern coast of the island, bordering with Rah'ma directly, is the least habitable region of Kaz'bar, harbouring little to no life and few settlements. Climate Due to its position, nearly along the central axis of Zylos, Kaz'barian climate is characterised by high temperatures all year round. The majority of the island experiences no discernible seasons, with the sole exception of Sahb Dalah. In the northern part, over Al-ur, the climate is the closest to that of the mainland. High temperatures and searing sun are often outweighed by many bodies of water and proximity to the sea, allowing the farmers to keep the fertile land properly irrigated. Al-ur hosts a diverse flora, second only to that of the tropical Il Qadab. Over the central Kaz'bar, rains are a rare and sparse occurrence, leaving the land dry and largely barren. This is the region known for the highest temperatures during the day, reaching as high as 50°C (122°F), which fall down sharply after the sun sets, even below the freezing point. These extreme conditions resulted in the emergence of unique species, perfectly adjusted to the climate of the desert and only found there. The most humid place to be found in Kaz'bar is the Il Qadab. Affected by its own unique, tropical climate, the peninsula is showered in heavy rains during its two rain seasons which sustain the Sahb Dalah rainforest. Many exotic creatures and plants live within the jungle, the unusual specimens filling Dalahan's markets. Demographics The population of Kaz'bar is estimated to be around 3.7 million, with the biggest cities being Khalen'sha (c. 350,000), Dalahan (c. 220,000) and Zaynavir (c. 190,000). The rest of the population is spread between less notable cities, villages and nomadic communities. The population density of Kaz'bar is unusual on the global scale; the major cities are several times bigger than those of the other nations. This, along with the sizable clusters of villages, came to be as a result of a low percentage of habitable land across the island. The population is currently on the rise, due to the popularity of large families and high immigration rate. Kaz'bar's native species remain the most numerous, with a notably high percentage of reptilian citizens when compared to the Zylosian average. Other notable native species include big cats, desert foxes, hyenas and coyotes. As Kaz'bar enjoys a high influx of foreigners, many non-native species became common among the general populace, majority of them characteristic of the lands of Nemosha. The natives are often proficient in the Eastern Common language in addition to Kaz'barian. History Early History The earliest accounts of Kaz'barian history come from the oral tradition of numerous nomadic tribes that populated the island centuries ago. Spread across the south-eastern shores, these early communities of natives competed over the scarce natural resources offered by the dry land. Peace was an abnormal state, as any day could bring the discovery of a new, fertile patch of land perfectly suited to feed the ever-hungry herds of animals. Too caught up in their struggle for survival, the natives failed to notice how their exhaustive use of land only hastened the spread of the great Rah'ma desert. The sands kept swallowing further patches of land steadily, pushing many of the tribal communities towards the coasts and previously unexplored parts of the island. While some of the tribes ended up stranded in even harsher conditions and forced to adapt, several groups, the foundation of future nation of Kaz'bar, reached the lands unlike the desert they knew. The two most notable directions of exploration were the South, towards the Il Qadab, and the North, bypassing the mountains. Colonization of Il Qadab Southern Kaz'barians crossed Sahb Dalah in hopes of finding a hospitable land beyond the jungle, where the desert could not reach them. The rainforest turned out to be the home of primitive tribes, much different than those of the nomads, with whom the explorers clashed on several occasions during their journey. Having suffered many losses, the Southerners finally reached the coast, only barely out of Sahb Dalah's reach. Facing the shortage of space with no option of retreating, the nomads turned their scimitars against the jungle itself. With fire and steel, the Kaz'barians managed to claim more land for themselves, opening up the possibility of creating lasting settlements. Unlike during their years in the desert, the nomads had an abundance of resources at their disposal. Tents were replaced by wooden buildings, surrounded by fortifications, providing secure conditions for the future growth. In just a few generations, this growth was accelerated by others' hands; in a series of successful raids, Kaz'barians decimated the jungle tribes, forcing countless of them into slavery. Conquest of Al-ur In the meantime, the northern shard of nomadic explorers reached Prars and established their camps in its vicinity. From there, the road to Al-ur stood open. At that point, the plain was populated by peaceful communities of farmers and animal-tamers whose prosperous existence was ensured by the relatively mild climate. Unaccustomed to the warfare, these people fell quickly under the determined onslaught launched by the Kaz'barians, whose long history of warfare in extreme conditions had forged the tribesmen into fearsome warriors. Subjugated and forced into slavery, the people of Al-ur became an integral element of the growing might of northern Kaz'bar. Unlike in the South, nature was more of an ally than constraint, allowing for construction of several cities, including the upcoming, most daring venture: establishing the mining city of Zaynavir on the other side of the Seilah range. Rise of Khalen'sha As the northern cities kept growing, the resources and food needed to keep their expansion became a crucial matter. This marked the beginning of an age of conflict in the Al-ur, where old animosities the nomadic tribes held were rekindled. Previous years saw the plain at relative peace, with Kaz'barian communities preoccupied with asserting their dominance over the locals and establishing their cities. With the rising needs, however, the blood of the warriors boiled again with a newfound power. Raiding and razing of the villages became a common occurrence and even the well-guarded caravans would go missing in these days. In the city of Khalen'sha, a new warlord rose to power. Al-Azah was a distinguished military commander, whose leadership brought the city many victories in their struggles against the rivals, and thus he was entrusted with the ultimate power over the city. The election was a turning point in the war effort, as the well-coordinated operations of Khalen'sha's military power turned the tide of the war. Over the years, Al-Azah managed to exploit the central position of his city and reinforce its growing economy with the resources his army had secured. Khalen'sha became a major power, to which all other settlements had to bow, but the tyrant had his gaze on a much grander future. Establishment of the Nation Even after reaching the top position, Khalen'sha did not stagnate; on the contrary, under the rule of Al-Azah, city's scholars and engineers achieved breakthroughs in various fields. While the most notable of these was the development of vessels capable of crossing Saahir's Strait and establishing a trade link with the foreign land of Nemosha, Khalen'sha introduced improvements in metallurgy, agriculture and founded the very first academy of Magic. The new trade routes not only increased Khalen'sha's wealth but also achieved a political task that couldn't be as easily brought about by any other means. With the proud city boasting the greatest seaport, one known even out of Kaz'bar, other cities were in no position to ignore the rich bazaars of the central city. Ultimately, Al-Azah convinced the entire northern Kaz'bar to accept his rule, forming the country known to this day. Age of Aristocracy Thanks to numerous advancements and flourishing of the country under Al-Azah's rule, the tyrant of Khalen'sha became a ruler loved by the people and surrounded by nearly unquestionable authority. As the years passed, however, he was becoming increasingly progressive in his stances, unafraid to challenge the foundations of the Kaz'barian culture in pursuit of happiness and prosperity for all of his subjects. The straw that broke camel's back was the plan of abolishing slavery; this intent was shared by Al-Azah only with his closest circle of advisors. The grand edict was never released to the public. Sheikh's advisors, unwilling to welcome a change striking against their personal interests, weaved a plot against his life, murdering Al-Azah just before the beginning of the morning counselling session. With no successor, the power was seized by tyrant's inner circle, an opportunity they used to formally establish a new way of governing the country - by an assembly of the country's most powerful individuals. Government Councils The highest power in Kaz'bar is held by Gar Raman, the High Council of Khalen'sha, a body of twelve most influential people within the capital. Each of these individuals is notable not only for their wealth and social standing but also considerable expertise in one of the trades vital for the well-being of the entire country: economy, military, law, medicine, education, and culture. Usually, two seats are dedicated to each of these pillars; in an event of losing a council member, the remaining Ramani will choose a suitable successor from among the most notable talents present in the society at a given time. Other Kaz'barian settlements that attained the status of a city are ruled by Dul Ramans, their individual councils. These ruling bodies are smaller than Gar Raman, consisting of only six individuals. The areas of expertise and way of operating are analogous to that of a high council, with the exception of usually maintaining only one seat for each of the key fields. Local & National Affairs Ramans primarily decide on the local affairs of their city and surrounding settlements. Every decision, from regulation of the market through settling judicial affairs to large-scale plans of the city's development, originates from the chambers of the council where regular meetings are held. Assemblies are held every six days, except in urgent cases when they can be held off-schedule. When it comes to national affairs, the Gar Raman has the decisive voice in any and all regulations. However, that does not mean that lower councils are entirely powerless; Ramani of Khalen'sha remain in constant communication with the rulers of other cities through trusted envoys, tasked with carrying the sealed correspondence. In specific cases, one of the council members themselves may travel to the capital for a hearing, during which they can present and defend their city's case. On a larger scale, the high council organises bi-yearly assemblies of all Kaz'barian Ramans; for the six days, officials of all city councils partake in plenary discussions concerning the future of the entire country. In the event of a nation-wide crisis, such a meeting can be called by Gar Raman at any time. Assembly Agenda During an assembly, current affairs are presented in turn by Ramani most knowledgeable on the particular subject. The council proceeds to form proposals for dealing with the situation, which are then thoroughly discussed by the members of the assembly. This is meant not only to weed out ineffective or misguided ideas but also to offer deeper understanding to Ramani less informed in the specific case. If an agreement cannot be reached unanimously, a vote is held to determine the favoured strategy. In the case of a tie, further discussion is held, targeting the controversial points in an attempt to reach a compromise. If the standstill cannot be broken at that point, the previously considered solutions are discarded, forcing the Ramani to choose from the remaining ones or to come up with a new one. Law Law Enforcement System The enforcement of the law is split between two groups: the City Guard and the Arbiters. The guardsmen maintain the order on the streets, apprehend law-breakers and secure important areas of the city. Members of the Guard are divided into several sections, each responsible for a specific district of the city. Within each section, the members are assigned tasks of varying importance depending on their rank. These ranks, roughly modelled after Kaz'barian military, denote the level of authority within the Guard, forming a chain of command. Guards are also subjected to regular training, aimed to keep their minds and bodies sharp. While anybody can train to become a guard of their own volition, the position of an arbiter cannot be attained without a formal recommendation. These people are specifically selected based on their wisdom and insight, and serve as judges in Kaz'barian society. A set number of arbiters, dependent on the city's size, is available at any given time, working in ad-hoc formed trios to pass judgement on the perpetrators brought in by the Guard. The accused are given a chance to defend themselves against the word of a victim, while witnesses can be called in to provide additional insight into the case. The arbiters decide on the case after coming to an agreement among themselves, calling in additional judges if the case proves too difficult to assess. Punishments Kaz'barian cities hold no dedicated prisons, as the judicial system relies on different manners of punishment. Fines are often used to repay for material damage, while the bulk of penalties involve the usage of a pillory, aiming at the convicted offender's reputation rather than his body and freedom. As such, physical punishments are milder (such as public restraint, flogging), not to damage the criminal excessively but still provide a public spectacle and humiliation. Repeated and heavy offenders may have their freedom stripped, the status of a slave understood both as a punishment and a corrective process, a chance for the convict to prove their worth to the society once again. In most cases, such a slave would be put up for an auction, with the exception of individuals who committed heavy crimes, who might be sent to work in the harshest conditions: on the fields or in the mines. Only the most dangerous criminals, that are considered a significant threat to the well-being of the Kaz'barian society and are not believed to be able to repent for their irreparable crimes, are executed. Military Kaz'barian armed forces are founded on the ancestral tradition of nomad warriors from the times preceding the formation of the nation. In those days, the most successful tribes were the ones with the most skilful warriors at their side, who could not only overpower their opponents but also secure the vital resources being constantly fought over. This meant that the communities which survived until the founding of Kaz'bar boasted the most proficient fighters, placing the foundation for the future military's rigour. Tactics True to their heritage, Kaz'barian forces, particularly the cavalry, excel at working in small groups and utilising raiding strategies. The soldiers are trained extensively in teamwork and manoeuvres, until the point where two groups of warriors can combine and split at will. This, combined with the proficiency of those soldiers in middle-to-close range combat makes them a formidable opponent, impossible to outmanoeuvre or predict. The agility and evasiveness of Kaz'barian troops is a psychological weapon as well: under the constant threat of lightning-quick strikes, the morale of the enemy crumbles. Chaining short periods of engagements and retreats takes a toll on one's body and mind, necessitating a harsh training routine of the Kaz'barian army. The weapon of choice for a Kaz'barian soldier is a scimitar, which is a testament to their close-quarters fighting skills. As the great majority of strike forces are mounted, the lance is the main weapon for initial engagements, until the enemy is close enough to draw swords. While smaller variations of shields are in use, they are tucked away on soldiers' backs for increased mobility until entering direct engagement or being fired upon by the enemy's rangers. Kaz'barian forces can engage in ranged combat themselves: the javelins thrown at their opponents are potent weapons but lack the necessary range and number to effectively compete with foreign archers. These weaknesses translate into naval combat; with the crew ill-suited for long-range combat, Kaz'barian ships are heavily geared towards direct confrontation. Military vessels are outfitted with reinforced beaks designed for ramming into enemy ships. Once the distance has been closed, soldiers will throw hooks to lock the sieged vessel against their own and invade enemy deck with the intent of overpowering adversaries in melee. Kaz'barians lack the experience in laying siege to cities, never having had the need to capture any major settlements. Military engineers are capable of constructing siege machines, albeit they aren't advanced enough to break through stone walls and defences. Kaz'barians never reached out of their own country with the intention to conquer, skewing their experiences towards fighting on a familiar terrain and in the open field. This makes their soldiers excel at utilising the home ground advantage, turning Kaz'barian military into a virtually unbeatable force when fighting off invaders. Culture Philosophy As an isolated nation of great ambition, Kaz'barians developed a culture much different from nations of the mainland. Forced to compete and make a living in the harsh, barely habitable lands of their island, the people of this exotic nation erected power and resourcefulness to the status of highest virtues. Kaz'barian doctrine demands that every able man and woman puts their efforts toward ascending in the society, joining the web of social connections and dependencies. Wealth, wisdom, authority and leadership of organisations are just a few of the possible routes leading to the top, and no citizen would discredit any of these. In the grand race to the top, it is not about 'how', but how many one can assert their superiority over. This constant struggle to top another is not only the backbone of the Kaz'barian society but also their means of advancement; in the midst of the conflict, major progressions are achieved, from which all benefit. Competitiveness is encouraged since childhood; not a single game or activity youngs indulge in lacks a goal and conditions to become the winner. Through methods of upbringing which other nations would call unconventional, a Kaz'barian family instigates their offspring to join the race early and come out as victorious, successful adults. To simulate the harshness of the outside world, the parents will rarely protect their young from its dangers in order for them to gather valuable experience they would otherwise be deprived of. Despite this, families act as small, close-knit circles of trust, helping its members to survive in the world of competition. The harsh reality begins literally past the doorstep, as neither the ties between neighbours nor friends can shield an inexperienced young from being trampled for another's personal gain and advancement. One is worth only as much as they can take, and in the never-ending battle for power through talent and persistence, many Kaz'barians struggle to establish their position within the society. The superiority complex characteristic for this oriental nation dictates that subtler, better-concealed forms of personal power matter more than barbaric displays of force. This, in turn, lead to the formation of a convoluted, and often hard to grasp for an outsider, philosophy of idolising power. Kaz'barian sages spent generations on heated disputes, constructing a rigid, harmonic body of rules meant to marry the adoration for one's influence with thoughtful moderation. This dynamic influenced the laws and customs, often outright banning what is perceived an abuse of power over the lower-born. In the mind of a Kaz'barian, superiority is as much of a gift as it is an obligation. Those who can achieve more, rise to the top, becoming important figures in the oligarchy, believed to be of a spirit strong enough to take the responsibility not only for themselves but for others as well. Those who fail in their struggles, on the other hand, may be declared too weak-willed to govern even over themselves; a formal and official judgement that lowers one's standing below that of a person. Naming Convention The strong ties between a Kaz'barian and their family become apparent upon examining their name. The first name of a person is followed by ibn and a patronym, or bin and a matronym, as a mean of paying respect to one's ancestors, whose life and successes are the base for the struggles of their descendants. The choice between the name of a father or that of a mother is a relatively simple one: a Kaz'barian will identify through the name of their most successful parent. These are subject to change as the social situation evolves, however; one will switch to another parent's name should either of them outdo the other or fall from grace. The death of a parent has less of an effect, as they will be regarded with respect appropriate for their status at the time of passing on. Orphans who have no knowledge of their parents will be given the name of the closest relative or guardian. Charity Although Kaz'barians strongly believe in measuring one's worth by their own achievements and aspirations, they aren't incapable of charitable deeds in specific cases. Orphans and children of recently enslaved parents are, just like other children, considered to be a growing potential for the society. A child should not be blamed and punished for the mistakes of their progenitors, but should instead be allowed to grow and develop into a competent adult. To help them with this task, local governments fund orphanages of a kind unseen outside of Kaz'bar. The children are allowed free stay and regular meals, with no rules or restrictions binding them aside from those of the society itself. These accommodations are meant to fulfil the basic needs that a family would have otherwise taken care of, and which could distract the child from their development. Should an orphan break the law, however, their access to this care is revoked; the child is left on the streets without any assistance, and it is only a matter of time before they are captured by the Guard for their petty crimes. Mentally or physically disabled, be it from birth or after an accident, are judged based on a separate set of standards, differing from the main population. As their capacity and skills cannot be compared to those of a healthy person, they are expected to take on simpler tasks in accordance with their capabilities. They are not excused from having ambitions, but these are often guided towards improving their health and abilities in order to be of a bigger use to the society. As long as these conditions are met, the state is willing to provide not only compensation for work but also food and shelter. Promiscuity Kaz'barian culture is open and approving towards many sources of personal pleasure and satisfaction that other nations would condemn, to the point of sometimes being referred to as 'decadent'. Believing in no life after death and unrestricted by religious norms, Kaz'barians make it a point to live their lives to their fullest, indulging in pleasures however and whenever they wish to do so. Psychoactive substances are experienced freely both in public and private, often during the nights of unrestricted gambling. Brought up in the heat of their homeland, citizens aren't afraid to bare their bodies, an act that can quite seamlessly transition into passionate, albeit casual, sexual encounters. While advised to be constrained within the limits of designated districts, these acts can take place anywhere legally and with no regard to the age of onlookers. A child will eventually grow up, and letting them witness or even try things that adults indulge themselves in can only prepare the youngs for the awaiting adulthood. Similarly, a negative experience, like an unpleasant overdose or after-effects of a drug, is not something that a child should be shielded from; the harsh world knows no mercy, and knowledge of one's limits can only come from failing to breach them. Social Hierarchy Kaz'barian society is composed of three castes of varying freedoms and privileges. This institutional inequality is considered to be a natural occurrence, employed for the benefit of the weak. Nobles, the highest caste, are the people whose personal power and influence far outweigh that of the rest of the citizens. They see themselves as protectors and benefactors of the common folk, as their connections and efficiency are of the highest importance for the well-being and advancement of the society. There is an unspoken expectation that a noble should own at least several of the slave caste, and provide employment for some of the commoners, in their endeavour to become guides and shoulders for the lesser folk. Although their social standing is high, the nobles haven't had it easy in their lives: everything that they have achieved, they did through their own hard work and sacrifices. Even if one is born to a noble family, they can fall from the grace. The rules of the society are merciless; one who lacks the talents and the will to fight for their own place in the world will lose the privileges they aren't worthy of holding. Commoners are the most plentiful caste. These people live average lives, holding honest jobs and earning enough coin for modest spendings; enough to survive day-by-day with occasional frivolities. Although only a small portion of the commoners can afford a slave, it is not uncommon for them to strive to do so, out of the desire to improve their social standing and comfort of life. The middle caste is also the most diverse one, ranging from families living in poverty, barely managing to survive, to ones bordering on the noble status, able to afford large houses and multiple units of livestock. Contrary to the beliefs of foreigners, it is the commoner caste that forms the major driving- and work-force of Kaz'bar, pursuing a multitude of careers and working in every field imaginable. Slaves are the lowest standing of Kaz'barian citizens. Deemed unable to take care of themselves, they are stripped of their freedom of choice and bartered as a property. A slave owns nothing but has the basic human needs provided by their owner in exchange for obedience and work on their master's behalf. Violence and abuse towards a slave are not permitted and are persecuted by law, as they are seen as a violation of the slaveowner's role as a guide and caretaker. Enslavement is generally seen as a necessary tool for protecting a person from their own incompetence, even though people of higher status can be lowered to the status of a slave for committing heavier crimes. In most cases, slavery is not permanent; if a slave can prove their worth to the society, often through buying themselves out from their master, they can rejoin the ranks of commoners. This is, however, a rare case: earning high amounts of money is a difficult task for a slave, as they are not permitted to own anything but the coins they make on their own and are expected to assist their master for the majority of a day. Clothing Convention Kaz'barian climate necessitates the use of light and airy fabrics, such as linen or silk. Typically, the material is arranged loosely around one's body, as to maximise the air flow, complemented by the fair colours of the clothing which wards the heat away. Foreigners and especially delicate citizens might opt for a turban or a veil to protect their head and eyes from the harsh sun. When not walking barefoot, the natives usually choose between sandals or footwraps, with rare exceptions among the nobility, which might prefer jutis made of exotic materials. Sirwals of varying length are a common sight on the streets, held together by colourful sashes. Upper clothing usually consists of a light undershirt, with a coat or vest on top. Jewellery of various kinds (including necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets, pins, and more) is used for decorative purposes and to signify status, much like expensive clothing. Slaves are made to follow a separate style of clothing, which makes it easy to distinguish them from the free people of Kaz'bar. Altered to fit given owner's preferences, a slave is usually not permitted many articles of clothing; seeing an enslaved person in revealing, semi-transparent clothes or completely naked is not a rare sight. Some Kaz'barians will additionally decorate their slaves with jewellery, selected specifically to showcase their property and boast about their wealth, an act not strictly in accordance with the nation's beliefs in ownership as a form of guidance. Religion Kaz'barian culture rejected the notion of gods around the time their national philosophy reached its current, well-established form. These atheistic tendencies were spawned from the conviction that a power is worth respect and praise only if it is being exercised and utilised for the good of a unit or society. Gods, as described and worshipped around the world, have either stopped interfering with the world, leaving their power dormant and wasted, or refuse to accomplish deeds that cannot be attributed to anything but them. The latter case is particularly loathsome for Kaz'barians; much like letting a power go to waste, the purposeful lack of providing a proof to said power's existence is more akin to deception than godly benevolence. The nation of Kaz'bar is a proud one, built upon the principles of self-sufficiency and working towards one's own goal without counting on any outside help. If one holds hopes for such special assistance, it is a proof of weakness, the one thing that is never forgiven in the harsh lands on which Kaz'bar was born. The outside, religious nations are thus regarded in contempt, as they are quick to attribute their major triumphs to an unseen, uncertain existence rather than their own efforts. Magic People of Kaz’bar refer to magic as Sih'ra, the infinite energy of the world. It is the potential that surrounds them, and can be drawn from endlessly by those that are of determined minds and will. While the tradition of using magic is deeply rooted in the society, dating as far back as the times of nomadic tribes, it was the cultural revolution of established cities that allowed the art of commanding the forces of the world to grow. As the Kaz'barian communities grew in size, so did the small pockets of brightest and most ambitious minds. Envious of the gifts bestowed upon only a selected few, they pursued ways to unlock the power of taming the world and sharing it with their brethren. Their success, achieved through decades of joint effort, marked the birth of magic academia - historical documents traditionally recognise the Maktuf of Khalen'sha as the first established school of elemental arts. Incidentally, with the rise of the power-centric philosophy of Kaz'bar, those who are gifted by the nature with instinctual magical abilities fell in the social status, overcome by magicians taught of how to utilise their raw will. Despite that, a great majority of the desert country's population remains unable to employ any form of magic. With the educational facilities introducing high schooling fees in exchange for the exotic knowledge, only the most wealthy of the Kaz'barian elite can afford to send their offspring to enrol in the challenging programmes. Highly respected by the society, the graduates of such schooling are among the most ambitious, hard-working and determined individuals in all of the Kaz'bar - the living icons of their country's ideals. Economy Currency The national currency of Kaz'bar comes in the form of coins forged from precious metals and stapled with the country's crest. A golden Rakh holds the highest value and splits into twelve silver Dahm, each of them worth twelve bronze Baji. The dozenal system used for the exchange rates is the official numeral system of the country and greatly favoured by the merchants for its convenient division by several numbers (two, three, four, and six). This allows for greater flexibility in prices that can be easily paid with lower-value coins (such as half of a Dahm or a quarter of a Rakh) without the need to employ 'barbaric' practices of splitting coins into pieces, as it can sometimes be observed in foreign lands. An annual income considered to be a bare minimum for a person to survive on equates to 18 Rakh, slightly below the average pay of a worker performing mundane jobs, such as cleaning, serving or dock hands. Physical jobs of all descriptions (like farmers, miners, and soldiers) are the medium-ground, awarded comfortable wages for the long hours of exhausting labour. The higher the income from that point on, the more one is capable of leisure spendings and savings. The pay increases rapidly if the position demands a specific set of skills, the peak being the jobs that require a formal education in a chosen field. Scribes, accountants and merchants are examples of high-end professions, while adepts of medicine remain the outliers even among those, with significantly higher wages. While not bound to a specific profession, magicians often utilise their arcane knowledge to augment their trade in order to outclass their competition. Leaders of the nation, seated in Raman, receive no compensation for their service to the nation, instead relying on their considerable influence that allowed them to seize the reins in the first place. Trade Routes First trading vessels were simple and frail, constructed within the resource limitations of the northern Kaz'bar. Using this early technology, the sailors weren't able to travel far into the deep-water areas, restricting explorable areas to the island itself. At some point, this lead to the discovery of Dalahan, a city that culturally belonged to Kaz'bar, yet was unknown to the main population. Thanks to the abundance of wood in that area, the newly added territory contributed significantly to the development of nautics, finally allowing for contact with other cultures. The first and shortest of these new routes led through the Saahir's Strait, introducing Kaz'bar to the Wild Steppes and, through them, the land of Nemosha. Despite the initially uneasy situation between the countries, Kaz'bar managed to secure a profitable, if frail, trade agreement with several Nemoshan duchies. Further exploration led into the North, through Kargakk Sea and to the West, guided by the coast of the mainland towards Shaat-Nuk which swiftly became the main source of slaves for the rapidly developing nation. The drive towards mapping more of the primitive land eventually led into a run-in with the fleets of Kazdan, a country that seemed to share several of Kaz'barian ideals. This was the most favourable of the routes yet, offering a bridge between vastly different cultures; the trade flourished, fuelling the golden age of Kaz'bar's growing influence. Import & Export Thanks to its unique climate, fauna and flora, Kaz'bar is a country that had to aggressively advance its art of trade to secure resources scarce on the island but needed for the advancement and comfort of its society. Raw wood and woodworks fetch considerable prices on the market and are imported en masse. Regular shipments of wheat, rye, oat and rice balance Kaz'barian food market, whose ability to feed the citizens through the nation's farms only has long been outmatched by the growing population. The wealthiest trading companies can afford the services of water magicians, who possess an ability to sustain low temperatures in the cargo hold, in order to import mainland meats and fruits. In return, Kaz'bar exports a vast array of oriental goods, with their spices being the most known and sought-after wares the exotic nation offers. Citruses, coffee and sugar are the items of high interest as well. Kaz'barians produce many decorative articles as well; their rugs, glass works and jewellery are well-known for their quality. The precious metals are sold in raw form as well, as the mountains of Seilah Range hold sizeable deposits. Clothing and materials are also shipped away, most notably linen and silk. Auctions & Bargaining Just like the Kaz'barian culture, the traditional forms of handling trade and business exemplify the idea of using one's power and influence to top the others. This is best showcased by the prevalence of bartering and high public appeal of auctions. Bartering is, ideologically, the purer of the two; an art of using one's charisma, knowledge and strong will to outmanoeuvre the business partner in the process of negotiations. The technique varies from person to person and is valued both by merchants and normal citizens, wishing to strike a bargain on the colourful bazaars of the country. Haggling isn't just about money, either, as it blurs the boundaries between a social interaction, competition and a business sense. The merchants are keen on exercising their mind and experiencing new tricks and arguments, often happier with a formidably skilled adversary than a passive foreigner, who they could half-rob if they so desired. On Kaz'barian markets, the surest way to lose respect is to merely agree to a price. Auctioning, while less engaging and definitely not requiring all that much skill, is still a trade event that not many of the Kaz'barian citizens can walk past easily. While the outside world associates these mostly with the infamous slave trade, the auctions are, in fact, reserved for any of the most exotic, desirable and precious goods. These events let the richest in the city demonstrate the vastness on their coffers as they engage in the exhausting game of wearing other contestants out. The less wealthy do not shy from such activities either, though the items they tend to compete for are of lesser value, comparatively. No matter the scope, auctioning tends to be one of the most profitable ways of carrying out business in Kaz'bar. Category:Countries